User talk:Tsilva390
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Majestic-Guardians Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Very nice! :) You're welcome. :) Galaxy girls voice cast If you search voice actress for Galaxy Girls I found them: *Hynden Walch as Milky Way *Tabitha St. Germain as Venus *Nicole Oliver as Jupiter *Madeleine Peters as Pluto *Andrea Libman as Mars and The Moon *Tara Strong as Uranus and Neptune *Cree Summers as The Sun *Maryke Hendrikse as Saturn *Ashleigh Ball as Mercury Fanmakes Kind of what you have it at your disposal next Fanmakes of my ideas, but it not have to be Fanmakes Collection, you can choose what you want, and since you chose coples with Galaxy girls, maybe applied them to Fanmeks (for example Henry Pym Jr x Uranus or Kaldur x Neptune). 'Bronze tiger' Summary: Bronze tiger, lived the life of a loner. But when toons invade his home, he and his "friends" must save Princess Yori for the evil Lord Baroduis. What the man didn't know was that they would find love instead Pairigns: Bronze tiger x Yori, Marty x Rarity, Sid Arkali x Pluto, Zeo Abyss x Mars. Casts: Shrek- Bronze tiger (Batman: The Brave and Bold; as tiger form) Donkey- Mr. Whiskters (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers), Marty (Madagascar), Pym Jr. (Next Avengers), Aqualad (Young Justice) Fiona- Yori (Kim Possible) Ogre fiona- Yori as tigress Dragon- Ursa Minor, Rarity (MLP: Friendship is Magic), Uranus & Neptune (Milky Way & Galaxy girls) Farquaad- Barodius (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Ginger- Spongebob Squarepants (asme the show) Magic Mirror- MODOK (Avengers) Robin Hood- Repton (Storm Hawks) 'Martian of fic Church' Summarry: Raised by the evil Spectra, Mars, who believe herself to be ugly and unloved, makes friends with Lance and tries to keep him safe from Spectra and her men. Quasimodo - Mars (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Esmeralda - Lance (Sym-bionic titan) Capt. Phoebus - Ilana (Sym-bionic titan) Hugo - Spyro (Legend of spyro) Victor - Jake (American Dragon Jake Long) Larvene - Cynder (Legend of spyro) Frollo - Spectra Penelope (Danny Phantom) Archdeacon - Master Splinter (TMNT 2003) Djali - Luxray (Pokemon) Achilles - Rapidash (Pokemon) Clopin - Fanboy & Chum Chum (same the show) 'Primanji' Summary: Uranus discovers a supernatural board game that captures her. She's released years later to help new players finish it and seal back the horrors it unleashes. Pairing: Neptune x Kaldur, Uranus x Pym Jr Casts: Alan Parrish- Neptune (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Sarah Whittle- Kaldur/Aqualad (Young Justice) Judy Shepard- Dr. Holiday (Generator rex) Peter Shepard- Agent Sixth (Generator Rex) Carl Bentley- Pluto (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Van Pelt- Hunter J (Pokemon) Sam Parrish- Uranus (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Carol ann Parrish- Pym Jr. (Next Avengers) Nora Shepard- Dorathea (Danny Phantom) Lion- Grogonopsid (Primeval) Monkeys- Dodo (Primeval) Mosquitos- Megopteran (Primeval) Animals - vraious creatures from Primeval & Jurassic Park Two Kids- Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) 'Rescuers' Summery: Tech & Jazz goes on a mission to help a twins named Uranus & Neptune who is being used as a pawn by the evil Spectra & Dr. Cuvier who is after a Crystal Skull. Benard - Tech E Coyote (Loonatics Unleashed) Miss Bianca - Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) Penny - Uranus & Neptune (Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls) Madame Medusa - Spectra Penelope (Danny Phantom) Extra: Able Cuvier (Batman Beyond) Mr. Snoops - Argit (Ben 10 UA) and Grievous (Star Wars) Brutus and Nero - Roscoe & DeSoto (Oliver & Company) Rufus the Cat - Garfield (Gerfield show) Evintrude - Iago (Aladdin) Ellie Mae - Princess Bubblegum & Lady Rainicorn (Adventure Time) Luke - Finn & Jake (Adventure time) Gramps the Turtle - Bugs & Lola (Looney Tunes Show) Deacon Owl - Shaggy (What's New Scooby Doo?) Deadeye the Rabbit - Duncan (Total Drama Series) Digger the Mole - Scooby Doo (What's New Scooby Doo?) Extra: Kowalski, Rico, Private & Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar) Chairmouse - Aquaman (Batman The Brave and Bold) Orville - Hawktor (Bakugan gundalian Invaders) 'Rescuers Down Under' Summary: Tech & Jazz heads to Down Under to save a boy named Tommy himi and a blue dragon Saphira from the nasty poacher Cad Bane and his leopard Sabor. Wilbur - Dragonoid (Bakugan) Cody - Tommy Himi (Digimon) Marahute - Sapphira (Eragon) Percival C. McLeach - Cad Bane (Star Wars the Clone Wars) Joanna - Sabor (Tarzan) Jake - Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) Dr. Mouse - Prof. Utonium (Powerpuff girls) 'Kung Fu Martian Girl' Summary: Mars is obsessed in kung fu and one day becomes a kung fu master. But when she was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior by Yan Lin she must be trained by Cynthia to save the valley from Killer Frost. Po... Mars (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Master Shifu... Cynthia (Pokemon) Tai Lung... Killer Frost (Justice League) Master Tigress... Zeo Abyss (Beyblade: Metal Masters) Master Monkey... Katana (Batman: Brave and Bold) Master Mantis... Rainbow Dash (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Master Viper... Shun Kazami (Bakugan) Master Crane... Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10 UA) Master Oogway... Yan Lin (W.I.T.C.H.) Mr. Ping... Muriel (Courage cowardly Dog; as Mars' friend) Zeng... Lenny (Fanboy & Chum Chum) Commander Vachir... Jo (Total Drama Revenge of Island) 'Great Galaxy Girl Detective' Summary: Milky Way of Barker Street and Galaxy girls must help a kids named Coop & Millie Burtonburger to find their father, who were kidnapped by the evil-genius Mistress 9. Casts: Basil of Baker Street - Milky Way (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Dawson - Neptune, Uranus, Mars, Pluto, Saturn, Sun, Moon Jupiter, Venus & Mercury (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Ratigan - Mistress 9 (Sailor moon) Toby - King Kong (Kong: King of Atlantis) Felicia Green Death (How train your dragon) Fidget - Hunter, Tank & Smoker (Left 4 dead) Olivia - Coop & Millie Burtonburger (Kid vs Kat) Hiriam - Burt Burtonburger (Kid vs Kat) Nanny - Alfred Pennyworth (Batman) Queen Mousetoria - Aquaman (Batman: The Brave and bold) 'Quest for Camelot' Summary: Milky Way dreams of becoming a guardian, but her father Darien is killed and the Graviton is planning to steal King's Sword of Ascalon and rule Camelot. It's up to Milky and Masamune to find the sword before the villain does. Milky Way x Caesar Salazar Kayley - Milky Way (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Garrett - Caesar Salazar (Generator Rex) Ayden - Staravia (Pokemon) Griffin - Kardas (Bionicle) Sir Lionel - Darien (Sailor Moon) Juliana - Selena (Sailor Moon) Sir Ruber - Graviton (Avengers) Devon and Cornwall - Chris & Dan (Dan vs.) Bladebeak - Iago (Aladdin) King Arthur - Nurzak (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Merlin - Yan Sid (Fantasia) ---- you will choose Fanmakes of my ideas? Couples good Milky Way x Caesar Salazar (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls/Generator Rex) Mercury x Shun Kazami (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls/Bakugan) Saturn x Cyborg (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls/Teen Titans) Venus x Max Tate (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls/Beyblade) Sun x Clay Bailey (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls/Xiaolin Showdown) Doyle Blackwell x Britney (The Secret Satudays/Totally Spies) Dorathea x Nurzak (Danny Phantom/Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) evil Van Kleiss x Kazarina (Generator Rex/Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Prince Aragon x Mylene Farrow (Danny Phantom/Bakugan New Vestroia) Graviton x Valina (Avengers/SRMTHFG!) Savage Opress x Desiree (Star Wars Clone Wars/Danny Phantom) NOS-4-A2 x Mastermind (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)/Loonatics unleashed) you will chose Couples of my ideas? Characters for Pokemon Neo I've got for you few characters to Pokemon Neo, and you can place them where you want in the folder Pokemon Neo in photobucket. And they here: Good: Bridgette (Total Drama Series) Mars (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Sid Arkail (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Rainbow Dash (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Duncan (Total Drama Series) Uranus (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Mercury (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Max Tate (Beyblade) Whiger (P?r Rangers Jungle fury) Hulk (Avengers) Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) Bronze tiger (Batman: Brave and Bold) Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) Kevin Levin (Ben 10 UA) Nosedive (The Mighty Ducks) Tech E coyote (Loonatics unleashed) Sam (Totally spies) Doyle Blackwell (The Secret Saturdays) Moon (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Saturn (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Jupiter (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 UA) Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Kratos (God of War) Thor (Avengers) Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 UA) Trent (Total Drama Series) Gwen (Total Drama series) Evil: Dr. Cuvier (Batman Beyond) Alejandro (Total Drama series) Baron Zemo (Avengers) Verminious snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Jack rabbit (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Asajj Ventress (Star Wars: Clone Wars) Graviton (Avengers) Ratigan (Great mouse Detective) Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legend of awesomeness) Spectra (Danny Phantom) Garble (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Sa'Luk (Aladdin and king of thieves) Cad Bane (Star Wars: Clone Wars) Discord (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension) Van kleiss (Generator Rex) Repton (storm Hawks) Vailna (SRMTHFG!) Trixie (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Kang (Avengers) Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts) Larxene (Kingdom Hearts) Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank) NOS-4-A2 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Evil & Good group I've ideas of good and bad group for you. Its here. Evil group Death Alliance Leader: Skeleton King (SRMTHFG!) members 1. Ruber (Quest for Camelot) 2. Queen Narissa (Enchantred) 3. Shego (Kim Possible) 4. Vulture (spectacular Spider Man) 5. Count Dooku (Star Wars) 6. Blackfire (Teen titans) 7. Rasputin (Anastasia) 8. Kazarina (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) 9. Prince Aragon (Danny Phantom) 10. Sa'Luk (Aladdin and King of Thieves) 11. Hotep Ra (Danny Phantom) 12. Thrax (Osmosis Jones) 13. NOS-4-A2 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) 14. ShadeMan (Megaman NT Warriors) 15. Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank) Good group Order Crusaders Leader: ??? - you're chioce members: 1. Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) 2. Kevin Levin (Ben 10 UA) 3. Duncan (Total Drama series) 4. Lux Bonteri (Star Wars Clone Wars) 5. Valon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) 6. Pluto (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) 7. Clay Bailey (Xiaolin Showdown) 8. Uranus (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) 9. Sid Arkail (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) 10. Tyson Granger (Beyblade) 11. Cyborg (Tenn Titans) 12. Artemis (Young Justice) 13. Reptil (Marvel; Avengers Academy) 14. Master Monkey (Kung fu Panda) 15. Rarity (MLP: Friendship is Magic) mentors: Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger (Power Rangers SPD) & Max Tennyson (Ben 10 UA) What do you think, who will be their leader? A. Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 UA) B. Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) C. Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) D. Zuko (Avatar: Last Airbender) E. Dan Kuso (Bakugan) F. Ace bunny (Loonatics unleashed) I hope you like this my ideas and you'll take them. Life Stealers Eh... no offense, but I preferred original members of Life Stealers, because this is our idea.